Resonator fiber optic gyroscope (RFOG) has the potential of serving a wide range of applications. Narrow linewidth lasers with very low phase noise are a critical component needed for achieving the high performance targets for the RFOG. Currently available lasers and potential lasers in development do not meet the phase noise requirements.